


Communication is key

by wildheart1004



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheart1004/pseuds/wildheart1004
Summary: My take on the fight outside the apartment. Because why not just let them be happy for once? So it's my attempt to fix this story somehow.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Communication is key

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t get over the episode and needed to write about them and wanted to share for everyone who’s interested to read it and as desperate as me LMAO. Just want to say quickly beforehand, I took out the Maya part and changed the conversation, it’s not completely taken from the clip, FYI. But now, hopefully you’ll enjoy the story. I’d love to have you share your opinions on it, feel free to say whatever. Lots of love to you guys out there. Without further ado, have fun reading!!

"Are you serious? You're running away now?"

"What did you expect me to do? Sorry, but I'm not putting up with your bully squad and parties and all that, I barely recognize you anymore. I feel like you're a whole other person."

"They're my family Fatou. They might not be perfect, and they made their mistakes, but they're family, and I'm here to help them. Glad to know you're so fed up with it. I tried telling you about it, you know, but you wouldn't listen." the exasperation in her voice evident.

"When exactly? Because back there you openly rejected me, and now you just started even addressing it."

"All the time, I've been going out of my way, opening up for you."

"Sorry, but when have you exactly been opening up? I don't see it. You've been running away when I needed you." Fatou practically screamed, her emotions overtaking, beginning to cloud her judgment. She had to keep it together somehow. But her resolve was cracking, she was falling apart at the seams.

"You wouldn't talk to me. You know in my world that's how conflicts are solved, by communication. And I feel like you don't really want to talk to me nor want me in your life." there was a certain desperation in her voice now, the tears more than visible and the vulnerability tangible.

Fatou laughed at that, leaving a dumbfounded Kieu My staring at her as if she had just smacked her in the face right then and there.

"Sorry, it's just funny looking back at how long I've been practically pining after you. At that dance, I didn't just see you dance, I saw your interactions and your smile, that goddamn cute smile and I fell for you right there. I tried getting to know you casually, but as you noticed, I was way too nervous, you made me so damn nervous. Then I wanted to confess, but you kissed that dude and that kinda broke my heart back then. I mean you know what came after that, but I've never felt this happy and comfortable with someone in my life, without knowing them for long. That's rare, and it's just funny, I guess, how you couldn't see that." there was no turning back now, she laid everything out in the open, more vulnerable than ever and the fear in the back of her mind was pounding painfully, more scared than ever of losing it all now.

Kieu was even more dumbfounded now, opening and closing her mouth a few times but seemingly at a loss for words. So she continued explaining herself.

"You know I'm so sick of fighting, everything is going south right now. The cash queens, my family, school, my job, that I just lost, and now us. I don't even know where to begin with all the problems." she didn't know how to explain it, didn't want to dwell on her problems and make it seem like the end of the world, but she needed her to know somehow. Albeit the difficulty of opening up, she had managed to pull through, and honestly, she felt proud to have taken that step at least, no matter the outcome. Because it felt good, so good to let it all out.

"I didn't know that" she finally replied, nearly in a whisper, while coming closer.  
"Can we please just talk about this and get it out of the way, I hate fighting, and you know, I do wanna be with you. I've been wanting that for so long. The thing is, I hate confrontation and I hate talking about my problems and putting them on others, which is why I didn't say anything. But nothing works out right now, and I'm getting so fed up with it. I'm sorry for not being there the way you needed me to, I've been so caught up with everything, and it's just hard to even see everything that's going on. I feel so overwhelmed 24/7"

At that Kieu My hesitantly reached out, put her hands in Fatou's carefully, looking at her, gauging for a sign of rejection, before pulling her into an embrace. Seeing the clear distress, and hearing her finally open up about her problems, she didn't want to leave her standing there. So they stood there for what felt like forever, not wanting to let go. She put aside all the worries of the last weeks and decided not to dwell on it for now. It was the first step in the right direction.

Fatou buried her face in Kieu Mys shoulder, crying, letting the tears that have built up for all this time just roll down her cheeks and soak Q's coat, not even caring a single bit about it. Kieu My in return kissed the side of her head, caressing her, trying to comfort her.

"I just, I've been caught up in my own world too. You know, you didn't talk to me, and I've been really scared you don't even want this. I just need to know where I stand sometimes." she whispered, still embracing her.

"I'm sorry Kieu My, I really am, God sometimes I feel like a bowl with a thousand holes you know? And then I forget everything around me, even the important stuff. Which is the reason why I fucked up my job, friendships, and everything. I'm sorry I didn't open up." Fatou eventually said, pulling back to look at her.

"It's fine Fatou, and I'm also sorry for just assuming how to handle your problems, I shouldn't have done that. I guess we both need to work on communication and I want you to know that I'm here for you, ok? But please talk to me."

"I'll try my best, I promise."

"Now, um, do you still want to leave? I'd get it, with Constantin, you know, but I would be happy to have you stay. I wanted to call this off in a bit anyway. He needs to go home and rest. Would you mind coming up with me again?"

"If you're not gonna push me away again, sure." she said with a humorous expression, letting her know she didn't really mean it that way. 

Q just laughed at that, but still, there was an underlying worried expression and Fatou just knew what must've been going through her head and that she needed to assure her. She told her how she felt and for once, she had actually listened because this was important to her. If she wanted to know, she'd gladly tell her, no matter how often, because Kieu My was worth it. She was worth the effort. And she should be.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. And I want you to know that I'm not here for your looks, nor your party persona. I like and want you just the way you are Kieu My and I want us to be on good terms. So yeah I'm coming up, and I want to give your friends a chance and help you clean up. Don't worry about it" she assured her, carefully reaching for her hand, caressing her knuckles.

When Kieu My just stared at her, practically in awe she couldn't help but make a joke. "You want us to freeze to death first or should we head up before they're starting to worry?"

She smiled shyly at that, while nodding her head. It was one of those beautiful smiles that she fell in love with in the first place.  
But before they could enter the apartment Kieu My held her back pushing her closer to herself until there was no space left anymore, and she kissed her passionately, up until the point of no return. Fatou pulled back, completely out of breath, after what felt like forever, their foreheads touching, while she whispered "Let's talk later about everything ok? But if we're continuing now, I might not be able to make it into the apartment."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat. With one final peck, saying more than any words could, she let her know it was all going to be good. Intertwining their hands, smiling at her reassuringly, she led her back into her apartment.

Fatou could've never imagined the night to go this way, honestly, she didn't even know what to expect, but certainly not this. But she wasn't one to complain, and she couldn't be happier, feeling Kieu Mys hand in hers, still intertwined while she talked and laughed with her friends. Looking up into the sky, seeing the stars shine brighter than ever, she thanked the universe for having found her and taking another sip of the drink Ismail has made for her, she felt positive, yet nervous about what's to come this night, but she wasn't worried anymore. And she felt a little less stressed, and like she accomplished at least something in her life. It would all be good, and she couldn't help the giddy smile at that thought.


End file.
